SAI
'SAI' 'ABOUT' The sai is a traditional Okinawan martial arts weapon. The basic form of the weapon is that of a pointed, prong shaped metal baton, with two curved prongs called yoku projecting from the handle. It is generally used in pairs. There are many types of sai. 'PARTS' Monouchi The shaft of the sai, this can be round or faceted. Yoku The prong like side guards which are usually symmetrical but the manji design developed by Taira Shinken employs oppositely-facing yoku resembling a Buddhist symbol, the reverse swastika (manji) from which it takes its name. Tsume The tip of the side guard (yoku). Moto The actual center point between the two side guards (yoku). Tsuka The handle of the sai. The tsuka can be wrapped with different materials such as cord or ray skin (same) to provide a grip. Tsukagashira The butt end of the handle (tsuka). Saki The tip or point of the sai which is usually blunt and not pointed. 'TECHNIQUE' The sai is typically used in pairs, with one in each hand. Five kata are commonly taught, including two kihon kata. The style includes a variety of blocks, parries, strikes, and captures against attackers from all directions and height levels. Use of the point, knuckle and central bar is emphasized, as well as rapid grip changes for multiple strikes and blocks. The sai's utility as a weapon is reflected in its distinctive shape. It is primarily used as a striking weapon for short jabs into the solar plexus but it also has many defensive techniques. There are several different ways of wielding the sai, which give it the versatility to be used both lethally and non-lethally. One way to hold it is by gripping the handle with all of the fingers and pinching the thumb against the joint between the handle bar and the shaft. This allows one to manipulate the sai so that it can be pressed against the forearm and also help avoid getting the thumb caught in the handle when blocking an attack. The change is made by putting pressure on the thumbs and rotating the sai around until it is facing backwards and the index finger is aligned with the handle. The knuckle end is good for concentrating the force of a punch, while the long shaft can be wielded to thrust at enemies, to serve as a protection for a blow to the forearm, or to stab as one would use a common dagger. In practice, some prefer to keep the index finger extended in alignment with the center shaft regardless of whether the knuckle end or the middle prong is exposed. The finger may be straight or slightly curled. Used in this way, the other fingers are kept on the main shaft, with the thumb supporting the handle. The grips described above leverage the versatility of this implement as both an offensive and a defensive weapon. Both grips facilitate flipping between the point and the knuckle being exposed while the sai is held in strong grip positions. Category:WEAPONS Category:DAGGERS Category:DOUBLE WEAPONS Category:OKINAWA WEAPONS Category:MILEENA WEAPONS Category:KHAMELEON WEAPONS